Master Brawler
by Gamer165
Summary: When Ash, Dawn, and Brock find themselves in another universe they team up with the Bakugan Battle Brawlers and with Bakugan of their own to try an save the world set during Bakugan season 2 and Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Battle Demension


I don't own Bakugan or Pokemon those belong to their respective owners

Chapter 1: Arrival and new Allies

It had been exactly a year since Naga and Hal-G were defeated and peace was brought to Earth and Vestrioa but now the evil Vexos Corporation was using some new technology to bring both Earth and Vestrioa into chaos and stepping up to meet the challenge was group of young Bakugan players who called themselves the Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their group consisted of Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Zack, Bryan, and Alex along with their Guardian Bakugan Drago, Tigerra, Preyas, Golem, Nova, Sky, and Hydra but there was another universe where evil fought against good and this universe was comprised of humans and creatures with elemental powers known as pokemon and humans caught and trained pokemon but there were groups like Team Rocket and Team Galactic who used pokemon for evil and always ready to battle them was a trainer from Pallet named Ash and together with his friends Dawn and Brock they would use their pokemon whenever the opportunity arise to protect their universe's version of Earth but would learn how to battle in new way and team up with some young heroes and save three worlds from darkness. Zack's mind raced furiously for an idea because right now he was in the middle of a battle with some kid named Chris who was tricked by Vexos Corp into using the shadow card both players were down to one Bakugan in their battle Chris laughed and said, "Face it you're finished and on my next turn its all over." Then Chris pulled out a Bakugan and said, "Bakugan brawl" and then he threw his Bakugan onto one of Zack's gate cards then Chris cried out "Bakugan stand" and it transformed into Robotallion X2 and Zack smiled because that was the gate card he needed to win then Zack said, "Oh yeah the one gate card I was hoping you land on" then Chris with a confused look on his face asked, "Why are you so happy?" Then one of Zack's Bakugan magically floated out of his vest pocket it was Nova Zack's Guardian Bakugan the female Star Dragonoid asked him, "Let me guess time for me to clean this guy's clock?" Zack said, "You bet" then Nova went from her partial transformed state back into her ball mode then Zack threw her out onto the battlefield when he cried out "Bakugan brawl" and when she landed on the gate card that Robotallion X2 was on Zack called out "Bakugan stand" and Nova transformed into her true form Chris laughed and said "Your Bakugan is no match for my" Zack then said "Oh yeah try this on size gate card open" then Nova cried out "Celestial Shrine" and because Nova was a Pyrus or fire attribute Bakugan she gained a power boost Zack's Bakupod calculated and said "Star Dragonoid power increase to 800 Gs" Then Zack said, "But that's not all" he then called out "Ability card activate" then Nova cried out "Celestial Blast" and Nova fired out of her mouth a huge fire ball which increased her power even more and defeated Robotallion X2 giving Zack the victory and then when they were back on Earth Chris and his remaining Bakugan were sucked into the shadow dimension as punishment for losing then Zack's best friend and unofficial group leader Dan said, "Well I guess that wraps it up" but Marucho the smartest of all the battle brawlers cried out, "Hey guys look at this" and they all saw a strange portal open in front of them Preyas Marucho's guardian Bakugan cried out "Oh no aliens are here to suck out our brains we're doomed I tell you doomed." Nova who thought Preyas was being an idiot said "Preyas that's the dumbest theory you've ever came up with." Just then three individuals fell out of the portal and stood up one of them was a ten year old boy who had on sneakers, jeans, t-shirt, vest jacket, and a baseball cap on the other one was a girl around the same age who had on boots, a skirt, t-shirt, vest jacket, and a ski cap and the last one was guy around nineteen who had on jeans, hiking boots, t-shirt, and a green vest jacket. The boy then asked his two companions "Uh where are we and how did we get here?" The girl then complained and said "I don't know one minute we were on the way to my next pokemon contest and the next minute we end up in some unknown town." Then the nineteen year old said, "Doesn't matter how it happened we just need to figure out where we are and try to find help." Dan then said, "Hey you three lost or something." The girl said, "Yes we are by the way my name's Dawn and these are my friends" "Ash" pointing to the boy and "Brock" pointing to the nineteen year old then Ash said, "Anyway if you and your friends are from this town can you help us out." Dan then said, Sure oops where are my manners let introduce myself and my friends." He then pointed to himself and said, "My name's Dan and these are my friends" "Runo" pointing to a girl who looked like she was Dan's age and has blue hair in two pig tails who said, "Hi' "Marucho" pointing to a young blond-haired boy with glasses who said, "How do you do" "Julie" pointing to a dark-skinned girl with silver hair tied into a ponytail who looked like to be Dan and Runo's age who said, "Nice to meet ya" "Zack" who was a brown-haired boy also around the same age as Dan, Runo, and Julie who said, "What's up?" And Bryan and Alex who were brother and sister around the same age as Ash and Dawn with brownish red hair Bryan then said "How's it going I think need to have a couple of burgers" Alex said, "Hi and try to ignore my goofball brother." Ash then notice that him Dawn, and Brock had several small plastic colored balls and several cards that said ability and gate on them. Zack was first to notice and said, "Hey do you guys play Bakugan?" Ash then said with a confused look on his face "Baku-what" Dan then explained about Bakugan and their home world of Vestrioa. Ash quickly understood and noticed since his were green like Bryan's they were from Ventus meaning they were of the wind attribute Dawn figured since the ones she had were blue like Marucho's they were from Aquos or water attribute and since Brock's were tan like Julie's so he figured out they were from Sub-Terra or of the earth attribute Dan told them that him and Zack's Bakugan are red and orange meaning they come from Pyrus which means they were of the fire attribute Runo's were yellow and white meaning they are from Haos or light attribute and Alex's were purple and black which meant they were from Darkus or dark attribute. And then Ash notice a Ventus type Bakugan which floated up said in a voice which made Ash think it was a girl "Hi Ash name's Harpy hope we can be good be friends and partners" Ash then notice one of his ability cards had a picture of a green-skinned girl with green hair tied in ponytail with green wings and talons and claws on her hands and toes dropping down from mid-air into a diving kick Ash guessed the girl in the picture was probably Harpy in her true form. Dawn then noticed a Aquos Bakugan floating up to her and said to her in voice which sound a sixteen year old boy "Hello lady Dawn I'm Aquos Tigerra I hope I can be of use to you" Dawn noticed one of her ability cards had a picture of Tigerra in his true form attacking with a powerful claw swipe only the claws were covered in ice. And then Brock notice a Sub-Terra Bakugan who sounded like a guy the same age as him who said, "I'm Sub-Terra Dragonoid I guess it's me and you" Brock then noticed one of his ability cards with a picture of Rocky as Brock decided to nickname him in his true form firing out of his mouth a powerful green beam. Then Dan and his friends' guardian Bakugan decided to introduce themselves Dan's guardian Bakugan said in a voice that sounded like a younger version of Professor Oak, "Greetings my name is Dragonoid but you can call me Drago" Zack's guardian Bakugan said in a voice that sounded like a sixteen girl, "Name's Nova I'm always ready for an adventure" Runo's guardian Bakugan said in voice that sounded like an older version of Nova "Hello my name is Haos Tigerra and it is nice to make your acquaintance" Marucho's guardian Bakugan said in voice that sounded like a guy in his early twenties "Name's Preyas the most handsome Bakugan in all Vestrioa" Nova then said, "Way to go Preyas you made yourself sound more annoying than usual" Julie's guardian Bakugan said in voice that sounded like Rocky "Name's Golem glad to meet you" Bryan's guardian Bakugan said in a voice that sounded like a boy who was fourteen "Hey name's Skybus but you can call me Sky for short" and Alex's guardian Bakugan said in a voice that sounded like a older version of Sky "I'm Hydranoid just call me Hydra for short." Then were blue like Marucho's they were from Aquos or water attribute and since Brock's were tan like Julie's so he figured out they were from Sub-Terra or of the earth attribute Dan told them that him and Zack's Bakugan are red and orange meaning they come from Pyrus which means they were of the fire attribute Runo's were yellow and white meaning they are from Haos or light attribute and Alex's were purple and black which meant they were from Darkus or dark attribute. And then Ash notice a Ventus type Bakugan which floated up and said "Hi Ash my name's Harpy hope we can be good partners and


End file.
